Pokemon Lost Silver
Entenda, eu sou um simples universitário que mora sozinho em um apartamento. Eu estava muito entusiasmado com o lançamento do Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver nos EUA. Propositadamente, eu me fechei de toda a mídia e da internet por causas escolares. Ou seja: Sem 4chan, sem /v/, sem Bullbapedia, etc. Como estava muito ocupado com o ano letivo e ainda era um puta de um pobre, eu não pude comprar o Pokemon SoulSilver na data de lançamento. Depois do fim de meu ano letivo, encomendei o SoulSilver no site Amazon (Desculpe, mais eu sou a favor da pirataria). Porem, demoraria uma semana para ele chegar. Eu decidi então que durante aquele tempo, eu iria jogar novamente o meu Pokemon Crystal no meu GBC. Porem, eu me lembrei que há um tempo atrás, minha mãe havia jogado-o fora, porque eu tinha dito que o meu arquivo havia corrompido, e fiquei muito bolado com isso desde então. Ela também jogou fora o meu Pokemon Silver, então tudo que eu tinha era meu GBC. Como de costume, eu entrei no Gamestop e comprei uma cópia usada da versão Silver, como aquele era o único jogo do Pokemon disponível para o GBC. Dez dólares – bem barato, apesar de ser comprado no Gamestop. Fui pra casa e comecei a jogar, por causa de toda aquela nostalgia. Foi ai que as coisas começaram a ficar muito bizarras... O logo da Gamefreak apareceu normalmente, mas o jogo travou ali. Achei que o cartucho tinha dado erro ou algo assim, então eu reiniciei. A mesma coisa voltou a acontecer. Eu tentei apertar A e Start muitas vezes, e todos os outros botões também. Eventualmente, o logo sumiu e então uma tela preta apareceu por uns 5 segundos. De repente, ao invés de aparecer na tela de titulo como sempre, eu já estava no jogo, jogando em um arquivo já salvo lá, o que foi muito estranho, já que eu esperava que todos os arquivos fossem apagados por causa da bateria velha. De qualquer maneira, eu não estava reclamando, já que eu escolhi a opção “Continue” para ver o que o cara tinha no arquivo dele, de qualquer jeito. Primeiro eu verifiquei as informações do meu treinador. Seu nome era apenas “...” – Não havia muita originalidade ali. Então eu verifiquei o seu perfil e aparentemente, ele tinha 999:99 horas de jogo, com todas as 16 insígnias, 999999 Pokedollars e todos os 251 Pokemons em seu Pokedex. Vendo que ele também já tinha o Mew e o Celebi, eu achava que ou ele tinha usado um Game Genie, ou era um jogar de Pokemon muito fodastico naquela época. Eu olhei os seus Pokemon para ver que time fodastico ele tinha ali. Para a minha surpresa, eu vi que ele tinha apenas 5 Unowns (Pokemon misteriosos que são parecidos com letras) e um sexto Pokemon, chamado “HURRY (CORRA)”. Achando que aquilo era somente uma brincadeira de mau gosto da pessoa que jogara o jogo por ultimo, eu decidi checar os perfis de seus Pokemon mesmo assim. Como esperado, eles eram 5 letras de Unown, todos no Level 5. Nesse tempo eu não me lembrava muito bem do alfabeto dos Unown, mas mesmo assim eu identifiquei que juntos, eles formavam a palavra “LEAVE (SAIA)”. Já o sexto Pokemon era um Cyndaquil. O Cyndaquil parecia bem normal, porem estava no Level 5 com apenas 1 HP sobrando e apenas 2 ataques: “Leer” e “Flash”.Não sei porque eles o chamaram de “HURRY”, mas naquela hora, eu simplesmente ignorei isso. A coisa mais estranha de todas era que, mesmo o meu GameBoy estando no volume máximo, nenhum dos Pokemon que ele tinha faziam os seus sons comuns. Era apenas um silencio profundo. Já sabendo o suficiente de minha equipe, finalmente fechei o menu. Eu reapareci em um lugar que parecia ser uma sala da Bellsprount Tower. Porem, por alguma razão, não havia nenhum personagem nem nada por perto. Ainda mais estranho, era que não havia musica nenhuma, e também não tinha nenhuma saída ou escada naquele lugar... ou pelo menos eu achava que não tinha. Eu andei lá durante alguns minutos, mas não consegui achar nenhuma saída. Esta certamente não era a sala de Bellsprout Tower que eu havia visto antes. Tentei procurar nos meus itens para ver se tinha alguma corda para escapar de lá, mas a mochila estava completamente vazia. Também não havia nenhum Pokemon selvagem lá. Finalmente, eu consegui encontrar a escada. Ela estava escondida atrás de um “pilar” no meio da sala. A tela ficou preta e a musica finalmente começou a tocar. Aquilo me deixou arrepiado, já que eu reconheci a melodia que tocava: era o tema que você ouve quando você escuta o radio em Alph Ruins, o lugar onde os Unown estavam. Eu imediatamente percebi que aquilo não era por causa do carregamento do jogo, mas ao invés disso, era que eu já estava em uma sala totalmente escura, e que precisaria usar a habilidade “Flash”. Porem, antes de cuidar disso, imediatamente chequei o meu Pokegear para mudar a musica para algo menos assustador, mas acontece que eu não tinha nenhum Radio Card, e também nenhum Phone ou Time Cards. Eu tinha apenas um Map Card, em que o Gold (O “...” de antes, mas a partir de agora vou chamá-lo de Gold) estava andando em um espaço totalmente escuro. Nessa hora, eu me lembrei que meu Cyndaquil tinha o “Flash”, então desliguei o meu Pokegear e fiz com que ele o usasse. Não vi nenhuma mensagem dizendo “HURRY has used Flash! (HURRY acaba de usar Flash!)” ou algo assim. A sala simplesmente ficou acessa de repente, e logo em seguida eu me arrependi de ter feito isso. A sala era de uma cor vermelho-sangue muito arrepiante, com um caminho cinza e linear indo em direção ao Sul. A escada que eu usei para chegar ali não estava mais lá. Eu não tinha escolha, senão ir em direção ao Sul. A tela ficava mais escura a cada 20 passos que eu andava, até que eu finalmente cheguei ao final, o que para a minha surpresa, era somente uma placa, que quando eu li, dizia “TURN BACK NOW (VÁ EMBORA AGORA)” De repente, o jogo me perguntou SIM/NÃO, mas não havia nenhuma pergunta junto a isso. Como eu não sabia qual era a pergunta, respondi SIM, e a tela ficou totalmente preta novamente. A música “Unkown Radio” finalmente havia parado, e em apenas alguns segundos, foi substituída pela não-tão-arrepiante musica “Poke Flute” Reaparecendo em outra sala escura, eu prendi a minha respiração e usei “Flash” novamente. De repente, o jogo disse que “HURRY has fainted! (HURRY desmaiou!)”, o que era estranho, já que eu me lembrei que ele não estava envenenado ou algo do tipo. Então eu rapidamente verifiquei os Status dos meus Pokemon e vi que ele não estava mais na minha lista. Pra falar a verdade, depois de uma rápida olhada, nenhum deles estavam mais lá. Ao invés disso, todos eles foram trocados por Unowns de Level 10. Fiz a mesma coisa que antes, e li para ver o que eles escreviam. Eles escreviam “HEDIED (ELEMORREU)”. De qualquer maneira, depois da mudança assustadora, tudo se acendeu, para mostrar que eu estava em uma sala minúscula, comparada as outras. As paredes da sala eram tijolos cinza que pareciam ter alguma coisa dentro deles. Fora daquela sala, pareciam ter várias sepulturas, iguais aquelas que aparecem no Pokemon Red/Blue. Andei um pouco ao redor daquela minúscula sala apertando A, e nada aconteceu. Nesse ponto, eu já concluía que isso era obviamente um jogo hackeado que algum sádico filho da puta colocou à venda na Gamestop. Porem, a minha curiosidade fez com que eu continuasse jogando. Verifiquei o perfil do treinador “...” novamente, apenas para descobrir que o sprite do Gold tinha perdido os braços. Ele também parecia não estar sorrindo. Ao invés disso, estava triste, deprimido e parecia meio vazio de uma maneira tão horrível que eu nem consigo explicar. Por alguma razão, o jogo também dizia que ele tinha 24 insígnias, o que era obviamente impossível. Depois de alguns minutos andando por lá, o meu personagem começou a girar de repente, e fazer uma animação estranha, girando rapidamente para baixo, como se estivesse afundando ou algo assim. Depois daquela tela, a música parou. Depois de finalmente reaparecer, o sprite (imagens de animação do personagem de algum jogo 2D) do Gold estava com uma cor totalmente diferente. Ao invés do vermelho comum, ele estava completamente branco, incluindo a sua pele. Era como se ele tivesse sido tirado de um jogo de GameBoy original, e depois colocado dentro do colorido GameBoy Color. Eu verifiquei o seu perfil, e agora, alem de estar totalmente branco, ele tinha perdido suas pernas, e lagrimas de sangue estavam escorrendo de seus olhos. O jogo também dizia que agora ele tinha 32 insígnias, o que realmente começou a me deixar perturbado, já que essa mudança de números parecia representar alguma coisa importante. Eu também verifiquei os meus Pokemon novamente, que desta vez foram substituídos por 5 Unowns e um Celebi de Level 100 sem nenhum apelido. Desta vez, os Unowns estavam no Level 15, e eles escreviam “DYING (MORRENDO)”. Então eu verifiquei o perfil do Celebi. Era um Celebi brilhante e poderoso, exceto que ele estava cortado pela metade. Uma perna, um braço, um olho... E ele só tinha um ataque: “Perish Song”. Eu notei que estava na Sprout Tower, com aquele pilar imóvel de antes, exceto que ele parecia estar vermelho agora, e era muito grande. Eu fui caminhando em direção ao Norte pelo que parecia uma eternidade. Depois de um tempão, finalmente encontrei alguns homens e mulheres lá. Eles estavam alinhados dos lados, todos olhando em direção ao enorme pilar no meio. Todos eram completamente brancos, e nada acontecia quando eu tentava conversar com eles. Eu continuei indo para o Norte, até que eventualmente, eu me deparei com a extremidade mais alta do pilar, só que ele quebrado, e havia Red (Personagem principal do Pokemon Red e seu rival nesse jogo) transparente em cima do mesmo pilar. Então eu andei em direção ao Red e, sem mesmo apertar nenhum botão, eu finalmente fui transportado para uma batalha. A música começou a tocar novamente. Era a música “Unown Radio”, porem estava sendo tocada ao contrario. O sprite do Gold no modo de batalha é quase igual ao outros sprites anteriores, com olhos chorando lagrimas de sangue, pele branca e a falta de braços, sendo que o sprite de Red era o mesmo que o seu sprite normal no GBC, exceto que ele estava transparente. O texto que apareceu na tela simplesmente dizia “wants do battle! (quer batalhar!)”, desse jeito, como se ele não tivesse nome, e ambos de nós tinhamos apenas 1 Pokemon cada, o que é estranho, já que eu jurava que eu tinha 6 no total, contando os Unowns. Meu Celebi apareceu na tela, surpreendentemente com apenas metade de seu corpo, como no outro sprite. Então o Red escolheu um Pikachu normal, só que ele estava no Level 225 e também parecia muito triste, e tinha lagrimas em seus olhos. Ao invés do menu de sempre com as opções “FIGHT/ITEM/PKMN/RUN”, a única opção que apareceu na tela foi a de Atacar. Como Celebi era meu único Pokemon, eu o escolhi. Naturalmente, como o Pikachu era de Level 255, ele começou a jogada. “PIKACHU used CURSE!” - diminuindo sua velocidade e aumentando todas as outras habilidades. Eu nem sabia que o Pikachu podia usar essa habilidade. “CELEBI used PERISH SONG!” - em três rodadas, os dois Pokemon desmaiaram – eu não tinha nenhuma outra escolha, alem disso. Nesse ponto, o jogo nem voltou para o menu, já que a batalha simplesmente continuou sem mim. Eu também notei que não havia animação nenhuma, por alguma razão. “PIKACHU used FLAIL!” – o que não tirou quase nenhuma vida minha, apesar do Level e dos Stats do Pikachu estarem todos no máximo. “CELEBI used PERISH SONG!” – nada aconteceu, já que eu já tinha usado isso antes. “PIKACHU used FRUSTRATION!” – o que tirou uma porrada de minha vida, deixando meu Celebi com menos de 10 HP. “CELEBI used PAIN SPLIT!” – o que me surpreendeu um pouco, já que o Celebi nem sequer possuía esse ataque. Agora os dois Pokemon tinham 150 HP. “PIKACHU used MEAN LOOK!” – isso não fez absolutamente nada Como eu já esperava, de acordo com os efeitos do “Perish Song”, meu Celebi desmaiou. Porem, no texto que aparecera na tela, dizia “CELEBI has died! (CELEBI morreu!”). Por alguma razão, o Pikachu ainda estava lá, mesmo com o efeito do Perish Song, e a morte de meu Pokemon não foi contado como se eu tivesse perdido a batalha. Então, Pikachu usou mais um de seus ataques diferentes: “PIKACHU used DESTINY BOND!” Em seguida, o jogo disse “PIKACHU has died!”, com uma lenta animação de fade out em seguida. Aparentemente, eu era o vencedor, já que o Red transparente apareceu na tela e disse “……….” Nessa hora, eu já estava enlouquecendo de medo, já que o Red transparente estava, de repente, decapitado, não deixando nada, exceto seu corpo transparente e sem vida. A batalha então terminou e a tela ficou preta novamente, junto com a música que parara. Eu estava de volta na visão superior de meu personagem, com uma outra mudança no sprite do Gold – ele estava completamente transparente, assim como o sprite do Red. Rapidamente verifiquei o meu perfil, e para o meu espanto, a única coisa que sobrara dele era sua cabeça, com uma cor transparente. A cabeça estava um pouco ampliada, mostrando um buraco negro no lugar de seus olhos. Agora o jogo mostrava que ele tinha 40 insígnias. Então eu fui verificar os meus Pokemon. Eles eram Unowns de Level 20, e agora, eles escreviam “NOMORE (NÃOMAIS)” Agora eu reconheci que estava perto do final do jogo. Não havia musica tocando, mas por alguma razão, eu sentia que algo ainda podia ser ouvido. Eu estava de volta no meu quatro em New Bark Town. Talvez agora eu finalmente pudesse jogar o jogo normalmente, sem problema nenhum... mas quem eu estou enganando. Eu sabia que aquele sádico de merda teria feito mais alguma coisa. Então eu “andei” em volta do meu quarto para interagir com as algumas coisas, já que eu estava um pouco assustado de descer as escadas e ver o que me aguardava lá embaixo. Apesar de eu ter dito que estava “andando” pelo quarto, já que todo o fundo se movia, o Gold não estava mexendo nenhuma de suas pernas ou braços transparentes enquanto fazia isso. Ele só estava flutuando, do mesmo jeito que aqueles fantasmas do Pokemon Diamond/Pearl fazem. Como eu já esperava, o radio, computador e TV não funcionavam, então não havia mais opção, senão descer as escadas. Eu acabei chegando à mesma sala de estar de minha casa, assim como no jogo original. Tudo estava normal, exceto o fato de que a minha mãe não estava em casa. Depois de não conseguir interagir com mais nada por lá, eu decidi ir lá pra fora. Para a minha surpresa, a porta que me levava lá fora não funcionava, mas ao invés disso, eu simplesmente andei através dela, em direção a um fundo preto. Continuei andando para baixo, para saber o que diabos estava acontecendo. Minha casa sumiu de vista, enquanto eu continuava a andar para o Sul, naquele fundo preto. Foi muito assustador quando eu entrei naquele fundo, pois o contorno transparente de Gold imediatamente ficou branco, para dar a ele um contraste maior. Eventualmente, eu cheguei em uma área completamente branca, e o Gold ficou totalmente preto e transparente novamente. Continuei descendo, sem ao menos pensar em parar em nenhum momento. Depois de uma longa caminhada, eu finalmente encontrei uma coisa: era o sprite normal de Gold. Eu falei com ele, e ele me respondeu “Goodbye Forever ...(Adeus para sempre ...)” e desapareceu. Enquanto isso acontecia, apareceu uma caixa de texto que dizia apenas: “??? Used NIGHTMARE!” o que, nesse ponto, eu já não negava mais ser impossível. Gold fez uma outra animação estranha, e girou lentamente para baixo, assim como antes. Agora eu estava de volta naquela sala minúscula de antes, ainda cercada pelas sepulturas, só que desta vez, o sprite do Gold aparentemente não estava lá. Tentei andar em volta, mas absolutamente nada aconteceu. Eu verifiquei o meu perfil, e não havia mais nenhum sprite do Gold sobrando. O jogo dizia que eu tinha 0 insígnias, e todas as imagens dos lideres do ginásio Johto, foram substituídos por caveiras. Então eu finalmente verifiquei os meus Pokemon, que agora eram Unowns de Level 25. Eles escreviam a frase que eu infelizmente me atrevi a ler: “IMDEAD (ESTOUMORTO)” Na mesma hora que eu voltei do menu para o jogo, a sala que eu supostamente estava foi então coberta pelos mesmos tijolos que estavam nas paredes. Então eu finalmente descobri exatamente o que era aquela sala, no momento que o texto apareceu na tela: “R.I.P. ...” Aquela sala era um caixão, cercado por outros caixões. Gold já estava morto. Ele morreu provavelmente alguns anos depois que ele derrotou Red. Ele era um jovem treinador Pokemon que, apesar de seus esforços para ganhar tantas insígnias e ser um mestre Pokemon, não pode escapar do destino inevitável, que é a morte, e todos os seus esforços foram completamente esquecidos pelas próximas gerações. Eu não conseguia mais sair daquela caixa de texto, não importava o que eu apertasse. Tentei reiniciar o jogo, e a mesma coisa aconteceu, o que fez com que eu finalmente desistisse daquele horrivel pesadelo. Depois de toda essa experiência, eu nunca irei olhar para os “estranhos” Unowns da mesma maneira. Eles dizem que somente a primeira geração tem contos e lendas urbanas, mas a segunda geração me mostrou o quão desagradável a verdade pode ser. Eu realmente curti demais jogar o Pokemon SoulSilver, mas eu ainda não consigo tirar da cabeça o que o Pokemon Silver quis me mostrar. Category:Creepy Category:Games Category:Pokemon